1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrode, a method of manufacturing an electrode, and a lithium-ion secondary battery.
2. Related Background Art
In general, an electrode of a lithium-ion secondary battery comprises a current collector and an active material layer formed on the current collector. The active material layer contains an active material and a binder (binding agent). Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Nos. 2002-260637, 6-290782, 57-210568, 2002-124264, and 2008-262785 disclose lithium-ion secondary batteries using polyimide as a binder.